forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Athalantar
| capital = Hastarl | largest city = | region = Western Heartlands, West Faerûn | languages = | races = Humans | demonym = | religion = Chauntea, Helm, Malar, Mystra, Lathander, Silvanus, Sune, Tyche, Tyr | population = | imports = | exports = | currency = | alignment = | allegiance = | government = Monarchy | head of state = King | leader1 = Uthgrael Aumar 183-216 DR Belaur Aumar 218-240 DR Helm Stoneblade 240 DR- ? | head of government = | leader2 = | executive = | legislature = | judiciary = | established = 183 DR | start event = | start date = | event1 = | date1 = | event2 = | date2 = | event3 = | date3 = | event4 = | date4 = | disestablished = | end event = Destroyed by orc horde | end date = 342 DR | predecessor = | successor = Secomber | usethe = | useon = | inhabitants = yes | locations = yes | organizations = yes | settlements = yes | source = | page = }} Athalantar (also known as the Realm of the Stag) whose capital, Hastarl, stood on the site of the settlement of Secomber, was a small human kingdom in the North. Geography The Unicorn Run made its path through the middle of Athalantar, creating rich farmlands on its way to the Delimbiyr in the south where, the capital, Hastarl stood. The northern border of Athalantar was defined by the edge of the High Forest that was slowly expanded by dilligent foresters over the years. History Founded in 183 DR by Uthgrael Aumar, the "Stag King", Athalantar occupied the area just south of what is now the High Forest. The kingdom helped to unite the leaderless farming communities of the area and was well on its way to greatness until the Stag King died in 216 DR. Eventually after much in-fighting between the princes of the realm the eldest prince, Belaur Aumar, took the throne in 218 DR with the help of powerful wizards (later known as Magelords). In 224 DR, it became apparent that these wizards were the true power behind the throne and once all the other potential claiments to the throne had either been killed or driven from the lands only one prince remained, the youngest, Elminster Aumar. Eventually Undarl arrived in Athalantar with his dragon and destroyed the village of Heldon along with Elminster Aumar's parents. Unbeknownst to the magelords Elminster had survived the destruction of Heldon and in 228 DR was hiding as an outlaw in the Horn Hills. During 229 DR, Eladar the Dark was active in Hastarl. By 240 DR, Elminster returned, now 28, to the capital whereupon he slew both Belaur and the Mage Royal Undarl (who turned out to be a Malaugrym in disguise). Elminster handed rulership over to the outlaw Helm Stoneblade and left on a journey for Cormanthor. Unfortunately Athalantar was destroyed a century later in 342 DR by an orc horde. However some of its inhabitants became the Tree Ghost Tribe whilst others settled in the area where Baldur's Gate now resides. References Category:Countries Category:Former countries Category:Monarchies Category:Locations in the Western Heartlands Category:Locations in West Faerûn Category:Locations in Faerûn Category:Locations on Toril Category:Locations